BertholdtxReaderxLevi part14- Getting rough smut
by Barbychan19
Summary: Hey guys!:) So since this chapter has been deleted from deviantart, I decided to upload it here:D LevixReader lemon, please enjoy, THOUGH I warn you again: dirty stuff, dominant-submissive relationship etc:D If you're curious about the first chapter (and hopefully the others:D), here's my profile: barbychan.d e v i a n t a r t .c o m/ (no space of course:D) Thank you for reading!


BertholdtxReaderxLevi part14- Getting rough *smut*

From last chapter:

'I'm not drunk. I wasn't lying before. I want you.' I said under my breath.

He was staring at me for an eternity. Then he slowly wrapped his hands around my waist.

'If that's the case, you'll have to submit yourself to me.'

I felt his breath. He was dangerously close to me. I was sure he could hear my loud heartbeats.

'Let's go back, shall we?' Levi asked as he pulled away, his voice nonchalant again, as if nothing had happened a few seconds ago.

'Y-yes...' I muttered.

We walked back silently, and I slowly I realised what I had done. Damn, what did I get myself into again?! It was...it was only the alcohol! I swear I'll kill Eren for forcing me to drink!

Forcing me, yeah. He didn't have to kick me in the face though.

How should I tell him that it was only a...sudden and careless idea?! I became all red when I recalled me saying "make me a woman". It was like an offer!

Well, maybe because it was an offer.

I had to bit my lip to prevent a helpless moan. I'm so stupid!

Also, I'm not over Bertholdt. I only said those things to Levi to forget about him...right?

But what did Levi mean when he said "I don't want to know anything"? Can it be that he knows about Bertholdt and Reiner being a titan, or that I met him...but he doesn't want to do anything about it? Does he prefer pretending to be blind? If it was true, I'd jump to the conclusion that he likes me.

But he doesn't, he just said that.

Levi was a living coded message for me.

We got back and he locked the door carefully.

'Uhm, I think I'm having a shower...' I mumbled clumsily.

'I'll be waiting.'

I blushed madly.

'W-what? I asked in a high-pitched voice.

He looked at me as if I were a bloody idiot. Which I was.

'If I'm not mistaken, you asked me to fuck you.'

'Hey!' I yelled desperately. I felt my cheeks heating. 'D-don't say it like that! Besides, I didn't say such thing!'

He sat down on his chair and crossed his legs.

'But didn't you say that I could do anything to you and that you wanted me?'

I growled and stormed to the bathroom. I threw my clothes on the floor and got into the shower. The cool, pouring water calmed me down a bit. Is there a chance that...he'll rape me if I reject him?!

It was only last night that I met Bertholdt. Seems like it happened years ago...Since then, every second is as long as an eternity. When he left me, I didn't think I would break this soon. But his words echoed in my ears: I don't need you to wait...I don't need you to wait...

I had no idea if he ment it or not.

Still, I caught myself wondering about Levi. What kind of lover is he? I chuckled lightly. I couldn't imagine Levi being a lover.

_"Do I look like the romantic type?"._

What can his touch be like...

I have only had sex once- with Bertholdt. And I'm sure they are as different from each other as possible...

Suddenly Levi came in.

'Get out.' He said, but it was more like he ordered it.

'L-Levi!' I closed the tap and covered my private parts with my hands. 'Y-y-you get out!'

'How comes you never have your usual big mouth in situations like this?' He raised an eyebrow.

I glared at him.

'It was the heat of the moment.' I stated.

'Heat of the moment.' He repeated mockingly. 'What moment?'

He never let me have the last word.

Okay, I can handle this. I turned my back - or more like my butt - to him and backed out of the shower, then took the towel quickly and wrapped it around my body. I spun around victoriously.

Though I couldn't enjoy my triumph, because he suddenly yanked me closer by my waist. He leaned forward, his lips behind my ear.

'What makes you think this fucking piece of clothing saves your ass from me?'

I trembled.

He slid his hands down on my body and stopped at the named part of me. I gasped at his touch. I felt like somebody poured hot water on me.

'I'm listening.' His breath tickled my ear.

This feeling...down there...

I gulped.

'Or have you really changed your mind?'

'No!' I answered immediately before I could think. Wait, what?! It was the perfect chance! Why did I...

'Why not?' He breathed against my neck and squeezed my ass.

I grit my teeth. Here comes my second reckless action!

I jumped out of the towel and rushed to the bedroom, leaving a frozen Levi there, grabbing the cotton material.

And what now?!

I heard him calmly following me.

'You know what happens when you run away. I catch you.'

I looked around helplessly. Arrgh it wasn't the best idea...

And even though I wouldn't have admitted it, this little game excited me.

Before I could react, Levi had gotten behind me: he quickly seized my arm and twisted me around, holding my arm painfully behind me. Then he pressed my front against the wall with his body.

'Levi!' I hissed. My face and chest were pushed against the wall quite uncomfortably.

'You're so disobedient. Too bad I prefer you submissive.'

His words and voice were having a strong effect on me. Now I couldn't deny, I was aroused to the very end.

He rubbed his crotch against my naked ass, and my eyes widened as I felt his hardness.

'Levi...' His name escaped my lips again, but now I panted it.

'Lie on my bed.'

He let me go and I did as he said. A quiet voice screamed in my head, it demanded me what the hell I was doing, but it was so silent that I ignored it. I wanted more, and I knew he could give it to me.

I watched him getting rid of his clothes. He smirked at me as he loosened his neckerchief. I found him so sexy that I thought my heart stopped for a moment. He folded his clothes as he took them off in seconds, then put them on his table and joined me in the bed.

We were both naked. My face was burning. I ran my eyes down his body. W-well, I have seen it when I undressed him - and dressed him up! - while he was drunk, but back then it wasn't this big! T-there's no way it's going to fit!

He didn't let me worry and spread my legs.

'W-wait Levi...' I blushed, trying to close my legs. Of course I couldn't, he held them too tightly.

'What now, [Last name]?' He asked, slightly annoyed.

'I-I-I'd like to ask you something...I was wondering if you were...the "taking" or "giving" type...' I muttered, avoiding his eyes.

'Why don't you see it yourself?' He teased. He would have started whatever he had wanted before but I interrupted once again:

'Would...would you go easy on me? I...I only d-did it once so...'

'Take all the fun out of it, why don't you?' He snorted.

'B-b-but..'

'I think I'm the one in control, so shut up already.'

He started to rub his hands up and down the frame of my body slowly, running his thumbs along your hips. I was naked in front of him, and he didn't show any reaction- well, apart from that quite obvious, hard one. When I was with Bertholdt, I was more nervous. Does it mean I'm more relaxed with Levi, or that Bertholdt's opinion is more important? I didn't know.

Suddenly, Levi swung my legs over his shoulders. My body tensed up. I held my breath as I saw him moving his head lower and lower, until he reached my...

'Aaahh!' I exclaimed and arched my back when I felt his tongue_ there_. My breath hitched in my throat, this was simply too intense for me. Being inexperienced and feeling this for the first time...the unexpected, immense pleasure completely took me over. Or could it be that he was skilled? I didn't know, but I didn't care.

The tip of his tongue slipped over my lower lips and onto my clit, then he gently scraped his teeth onto the bundle of nerves.

'Hhh...hahhh...hnn...' I moaned and gripped at the sheets. I wrapped my legs around his neck and unintentionally started moving my hips. He slipped his tongue into my depths and I was lost. I threw my head and groaned helplessly, grabbing his soft hair. Ah, there...d-don't stop...

I came quickly, shivering with pleasure. Even my vision became blurred. A nice, warm feeling filled me up.

But Levi didn't stop. I felt two fingers sliding in, stroking my insides.

'Wa...wait...' I could barely breathe. I shut my eyes. 'Not...yet...'

'Sensitive little brat...' I heard him whispering- no, I felt him. His breath literally burnt me.

He added one more finger, and I cried out throwing my body desperately. No, not like that...I haven't recovered from my last orgasm... Levi, please...

'I can't take it...' I whimpered, my nails crawling against the sheets.

'I know you can.'

I moaned loudly and grabbed his hair even tighter as he was moving his fingers faster and faster, stretching me.

'Just one more time, and I'll fuck you.'

My eyes snapped open at his choice of words.

'Levi...'

My walls tightened around his fingers and climaxed once again. I was drowning in the feelings.

He pulled out his fingers, and somehow I only felt emptiness.

Trying to catch my breath, I looked at him. As he raised his head, our eyes met and he slowly licked his fingers.

My chest was about to explode.

'Figured out whether I was the taking or the giving type?'

'Definitely the giving type.' I gazed at him. Who knew?

'Are you sure?' He smirked as he grabbed my hips and flipped me to on all fours. I yelled in surprise.

'Hey, what are you...' I started, looking back and lifting a hand. He was positioning himself behind me.

'Oh I almost forgot, I won't need any of that.' He said and took my hands, then placed them on the bedframe. 'Don't let go.' He ordered.

Oh my god...

'You're so innocent, so pure...' I heard him whispering. 'There are so many things I could teach you...'

'Please...' I cut him off. I wanted him. Now. Not only his tongue, not only his fingers...

' ...And so impatient... Please what?'

I pressed my lips together. I'll be damned if I beg for him.

Levi rubbed his arousal against my womanhood, groaning intentionally lewdly. He was teasing me.

'I won't know if you don't tell me...'

I gulped. My legs were already shaky.

He inserted the tip and stopped. Oh how it drove me crazy...

'F...fuck me already!' I moaned, embarrassed. I didn't have to glance back to know he was smirking.

'Then don't beg me to stop.' With this, he slammed onto me. I exclaimed and grasped onto the bedframe tightly. I winced in pain as he penetrated deep into me, not giving me a second to adjust to the intrusion.

'L...Levi, please, wait...' I pleaded.

'Taking or giving type?' He asked throught his teeth and grabbed my hair, pulling it backwards. I yelled again. He wasted no time and set up a relentless pace, shaking my body with each thrust. He was powerful and fast, and I was under his control.

I loved it.

'[First name]...' I heard him growling while he was ramming me from behind. He let go of my hair and grabbed my hips in an iron grip. 'Those bruises will be nothing compared to what you're getting now.' I whined as he dug his fingers into my skin painfully.

Suddenly he slapped me hard on the ass and pulled out. Before I could say anything, he grabbed my waist and changed position by flipping me to my back. I found myself under him, staring at each other. Almost instinctively, I grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

We hadn't kissed since back then. He bit my lips and I shoved my tongue in his mouth. It was a crazy, long fight for dominance. Finally, he pulled away and reached down next to his bed. When he lifted his hand again, he was holding a belt. My eyes widened.

'Do you trust me?' He asked. His voice was even and smooth, but I saw a wild light in his eyes.

'I do.' I whispered, offering my hands to him. He tied the belt around my wrists tightly. I tried to but couldn't release. After that, he tied it to the bedframe also. I was totally under his mercy. I was shaking from excitement. What now?

He closed his eyes for a second, then took my legs on his shoulder. Holy shit...

Levi entered me again, and I couldn't help but moan. I adjusted his size by now, but in this position he was almost painfully deep inside me. But it was a good pain, I liked the rawness of it. He picked up an agressive pace once again.

But this time I braced myself. As he was pounding into me harshly, I tried to catch the rhythm and follow it with my hips. Soon our bodies moved in perfect sync.

'Tell me you're only mine!' He ordered suddenly, his hands grabbing my waist forcefully.

Only...his?

I couldn't help but think about Bertholdt.

Levi noticed my hesitation right away and grasped my throat. Not dangerously strongly though, but it caused me to gasp.

'Say it.' He hissed, leaning closer to my face and thrusting harder, if it was possible at all.

'I'm all...yours.' I choked. I struggled to free at least one of my hands to push his hand away, but I couldn't. However, at the same time, the pleasure inside of me grew even larger.

He let go of my neck. The sudden huge amount of oxygen made me light-headed.

'I'm close...' I breathed.

'Scream my fucking name!'

'Levi!' I exclaimed and he grabbed my breasts. He drove himself even faster and rougher into me.

I arched my back and came for the third time. It was so intensive that I felt like I lost my breath. It was not like the other ones, it was...longer.

He pulled out, took my trembling legs off his shoulder and leaned forward to untie me. He rubbed my numb, sore hands.

'Wait...but you haven't...' I could barely speak.

He stood up like he hadn't done anything tiring.

'On your knees.'

'What?' I blinked, but I had a very exact guess about his intentions.

'Don't make me say it twice.'

I got out of the bed, or rather, I fell out of it. Levi grabbed the chair and pushed it in front of me. He sat down on it.

'Suck it.'

I could scream from this tone. Besides, I had never done it before...I didn't even do this to...Bertholdt...

Then a remembered how it felt to lie on the bed, how it felt to be touched by his tongue... I blushed but I made up my mind about it.

I reached out for him with shaky hands. I ran my thumb over the tip experimentally. It was so hard. I glanced at Levi. He was staring at me. Slowly I started pumping him up and down.

'I don't think that was what I told you.'

I let go of him and clenched my fists. Shyly I wrapped my lips around him and took him into my mouth as much as I could. Levi's body tensed up. I grabbed his thighs to make sure the position was steady, but I heard a new order:

'Hands off.'

I obeyed and continued without hands, though it was much more difficult. I was wondering when I became this submissive.

I barely started it, but Levi already tugged at my hair and bucked his hips into my mouth roughly. Practically, he forced himself down my throat. A whimper escaped my lips, but I kept on bobbing my head up and down.

'[Fist name]...[First name]...god...' He tilted his head backwards against the back of the chair.

I was happy that I had such affect on him. He didn't last long like that. His breaths shortened and soon he released himself into my mouth. Hot liquid filled my mouth.  
He looked down at me with half-lidded eyes.

'Swallow it.'

I wanted to please him as he pleased me, so I swallowed it. It had strange, unique taste- but it was Levi, and somehow therefore it didn't bothered me.

'God, [First name]. What have we done?' He whispered, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

'I don't know, but better pick me up from the floor!'

He was sitting there for a few seconds more, then stood up and took me in his arms.

'How was that?' I whispered like back then after he saw me fighting with Sasha, Jean and Eren.

He shook his head, his lips slightly curling into a smile-something.

'Fine.' He said, referring - at least I hope so - to when he answered that fighting-question.

I buried my face in his neck and smiled, inhaling his scent. He wanted to take me down on my bed, but I didn't let go of him.

'Levi...sleep with me...' I asked him, my eyes barely opened. I felt awfully tired.

He ran his thumb along my lips.

'I can't.' He said, removing my hands from his neck. He looked into my eyes seriously.

I pulled away reluctantly.

'Don't make that face, [First name].' Levi said, turning away. 'It didn't mean anything. I thought you knew.'

'Yes.' I whispered. I tried to hide my disappointment, but my heart sank. And I knew I couldn't deceive him. 'Good night, Levi.'

'Oh, and [First name]... I won't go easy on you next time.' I narrowed my eyes as he turned off the lights. That arrogant bastard!


End file.
